Découverte
by Eldonyx
Summary: Si la cité d'or a disparu sans laisser de trace, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le reste. Et ce qui est perdu est fait pour être retrouvé...
1. Le journal

Parce que sans ce dessin animé découvert à l'âge de cinq ans, je ne serais peut-être pas étudiante en archéologie aujourd'hui...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Découverte, première partie: le journal**

_2012. Barcelone sous la pluie. Un garçon d'une douzaine d'années court dans les rues encore désertes de son quartier, sa grosse sacoche en bandoulière ballottant à chacun de ses pas. À chaque fois qu'il passe une porte, il sort un journal et le dépose à l'endroit approprié, ralentissant à peine. Il est pressé de rentrer chez lui, où il sera au chaud et au sec. En plus, comme on est samedi, son meilleur ami va venir. Ils vont enfin pouvoir jouer ensemble à son nouveau jeu vidéo! En fait, s'il n'avait pas accepté de remplacer son grand frère pour la distribution des journaux aujourd'hui, il serait probablement déjà en train de jouer..._

_Le dernier journal est carrément lancé sur un perron couvert et le garçon file vers sa maison, heureux d'être débarrassé de cette tâche ennuyeuse. À aucun moment il n'a regardé le contenu de sa marchandise. _

_Il se fiche pas mal de ce que les journaux peuvent bien raconter, à vrai dire: ce sont des affaires d'adultes, des histoires moches et compliquées, toujours les mêmes. Les actualités, c'est toujours ennuyant et triste. Pourquoi s'embêter à lire ces horreurs? Tout le monde sait déjà que le monde ne tourne pas rond, alors pourquoi s'entêter à en écrire la confirmation?_

_Le garçon tourne à un coin de rue et disparaît. Le journal gît toujours là où il a été lancé, bien à plat sur le perron._

_La photo couleur __de la Une montre__ une femme grande et solidement bâtie, ses cheveux noirs tressés disparaissant partiellement sous un casque de construction bleu. Elle se tient devant la gigantesque statue toute dorée d'un oiseau de proie aux ailes à demi repliées. L'arrière-plan, rocheux et sombre, est visiblement l'une des parois d'une immense caverne. _

_Au-dessus, le titre fait toute la largeur de la page: « Découverte archéologique importante dans les Pyrénées »_

_Sous l'image, la légende indique: « La stupéfiante découverte du professeur Mendoza suscite déjà la controverse parmi les historiens et archéologues. »_

_Un coup de vent soudain fait tourner la page._

Tout a commencé en octobre dernier, quand l'archéologue Irena Mendoza, professeure à l'Université Complutense de Madrid, a découvert dans le château que sa famille possède depuis le milieu du XVIe siècle ce qui semblerait être un carnet rédigé par le premier propriétaire du château, le navigateur Julius Mendoza (c. 1504-1573), connu des historiens pour avoir participé au célèbre voyage de Magellan autour du monde (1519-1522) ainsi que pour avoir guidé, pendant près de trente ans, les navires espagnols à travers le dangereux détroit du même nom.

Dans ce carnet vieux de près de cinq siècles est consignée une histoire propre à faire sourciller tout historien ainsi que plus d'un membre de la communauté scientifique: le navigateur Julius Mendoza y prétend avoir découvert, lors de l'un de ses voyages dans le Nouveau Monde, l'une de ces mystérieuses cités d'or dont la légende a fait rêver tant de ses contemporains comme de ses successeurs (voir en page 6 pour plus de renseignements concernant les légendes entourant l'El Dorado).

Y sont également transcrites des informations qui, si elles s'avéraient vraies, chambouleraient complètement l'histoire des Amériques telle qu'on la connaît, ainsi que les descriptions détaillées, parfois accompagnées de dessins, d'un certain nombre de machines étranges ou carrément futuristes, parmi lesquelles un navire et un avion censés fonctionner tous deux grâce à l'énergie solaire.

Il n'y a rien de surprenant, donc, à ce que de nombreux experts aient immédiatement douté de l'authenticité du document – ou de la sincérité de son auteur.

« Les évènements relatés se seraient produits vers 1532-1533 et auraient été mis sur papier quelque part entre ce moment-là et 1573 », explique la Dre Constanza Delgado, historienne spécialiste de la Renaissance en Espagne. « Il ne faut pas perdre de vue ce cadre de référence. Ce pourrait peut-être être un roman de science-fiction écrit avant son temps, une histoire inventée d'un bout à l'autre par son auteur, mais c'est très peu probable: le récit comporte tout simplement trop d'éléments qu'aucun homme de son époque, pas même Léonard de Vinci (1452-1519), n'aurait pu imaginer. Quant à considérer ce récit comme une transposition fidèle d'évènements réels, c'est tout bonnement impossible: nulle part ailleurs on ne trouve de données corroborant les dires de Julius Mendoza, que ce soit parmi les sources écrites ou parmi les vestiges archéologiques. Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'apporte une preuve irréfutable du contraire, je persisterai à considérer cette affaire comme un canular particulièrement imaginatif. »

Le professeur Javier Rodriguez, qui a été chargé de l'authentification du document, raconte pour sa part: « J'étais tellement certain que c'était une blague que je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps à faire les tests nécessaires. Mais Irena était très insistante, et j'ai fini par céder. Vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise quand j'ai réalisé que ce cahier était authentique! »

Authentiques, en effet, les écrits de Julius Mendoza le sont, comme la prouvé la découverte, la semaine dernière, du fameux avion solaire décrit et dessiné dans son journal.

Malgré les doutes – voire les railleries – de ses pairs, le professeur Irena Mendoza a en effet passé les derniers mois à chercher, à ses propres frais et sans permis de fouille, ce fabuleux « Grand Condor », caché, selon les indications de son ancêtre, dans une grotte à flanc de montagne au cœur des Pyrénées.

« Les indications du carnet étaient très précises, en fait », explique le professeur Mendoza. « Le problème, c'est que l'entrée principale de la grotte avait été complètement bouchée par des éboulis, et n'était donc plus du tout visible. Je passais tout près de là tous les jours, mais je ne l'aurais jamais trouvée. »

C'est en effet par une cheminée naturelle creusée dans le plafond de la grotte et découverte par hasard que Mendoza a pu y pénétrer et constater la présence du merveilleux oiseau doré.

« Ce n'est pas un faux », affirme Mike Stanley, géologue. « Ça ne peut pas être un faux. Rien dans cette grotte n'a bougé depuis des siècles, et ce truc est beaucoup trop gros pour avoir été amené ici par la cheminée, même en pièces détachées. En plus... Et bien, je ne veux pas trop m'avancer vu que les analyses ne sont pas encore complétées, mais l'appareil est recouvert d'une couche d'un alliage que personne n'est parvenu à identifier. Ça ressemble beaucoup à de l'or, mais c'est beaucoup trop résistant pour en être: même la scie à diamant n'a laissé aucune éraflure. En fait, on n'arrive même pas à prendre d'échantillon pour les analyses! Et c'est la même chose pour le cockpit; la verrière est complètement transparente, sans la moindre marque ou égratignure malgré le passage du temps ».

Il est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour tirer quelque conclusion que ce soit de cette découverte, mais questionnée à ce sujet, le professeur Mendoza a affirmé: « Ce n'est que la pointe de l'iceberg. Pour le moment, on ne sait rien. Mais on sait maintenant qu'il y a d'énormes trous dans l'histoire des Amériques, et sans doute même dans l'histoire du monde tout entier, et qu'il faudra chercher, et peut-être tout remettre en question, pour découvrir la vérité. Pour ma part, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à suivre les indices laissés par mon ancêtre. Éventuellement, je planifie d'aller à Tumbes, au Pérou, et de retrouver l'épave du Solaris, le navire solaire, qui aurait coulé dans la région. Le carnet fournit des coordonnées précises et avec un peu de patience et les bonnes techniques, je suis certaine qu'on parviendra à mettre la main dessus. »

La communauté scientifique n'a pas encore réagi à la nouvelle de la découverte de ce fameux « Grand Condor » et de ce qu'elle pourrait entraîner, mais parions que de nombreux doutes seront vite exprimés à ce sujet. Quel que soit le résultat final, toutefois, une chose est certaine: qu'il s'agisse du plus grand canular de tous les temps ou de la découverte archéologique la plus importante du XXIe siècle, il s'agit d'une découverte qui passera à l'histoire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il est à noter que la découverte du Grand Condor telle que décrite dans cette histoire n'a absolument rien à voir avec la manière dont la véritable archéologie est pratiquée. Irena Mendoza a découvert ce carnet et, curieuse, a décidé de partir à la recherche du Grand Condor, sans même chercher à obtenir un permis de fouille (vu qu'elle ne savait même pas où fouiller exactement et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle risquait de trouver, elle savait de toute manière qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à en obtenir un sans preuve concrète). Pendant des mois, elle a pris son temps libre pour sillonner la région dans l'espoir de trouver la grotte, et sa méthode consistait surtout en un « je pars en randonnée et j'ouvre l'œil en espérant apercevoir quelque chose d'intéressant ». Ce n'était pas de l'archéologie, mais plutôt un passe-temps duquel elle n'espérait pas grand-chose.

Et quand elle a finalement trouvé la grotte et le Grand Condor, elle n'a pas non plus fait d'archéologie: elle s'est contentée de prévenir les autorités de sa découverte. On peut toutefois parier qu'elle se sera arrangée pour que le permis de fouille qui ne manquera pas d'être émis suite à cette trouvaille exceptionnelle lui revienne...

Commencera alors le véritable travail des archéologues: étudier le Grand Condor (ainsi que la grotte et les alentours) afin d'en apprendre plus sur le passé et de tenter de l'expliquer...

XXX

Ce qu'il y a d'intéressant avec cette fanfiction, à mon avis, c'est d'imaginer, au vu des connaissances historiques actuelles, à quelles conclusions les archéologues pourraient bien parvenir si quelque chose d'aussi peu en accord avec lesdites connaissances que le Grand Condor – ou le Solaris, ou la machine volante des Olmèques, ou le Grand Héritage; choisissez! - était découvert. Les hypothèses farfelues se multiplieraient rapidement, même chez les scientifiques sérieux, pour la simple raison qu'il y a encore d'énormes trous dans nos connaissances concernant les premiers peuples des Amériques (sans oublier l'éternel débat du peuplement des Amériques, avec ses multiples hypothèses dont aucune ne correspond vraiment aux indices archéologiques, génétiques, géographiques et autres).

Et il est impossible de passer sous silence toute la polémique que la simple existence d'un tel artefact engendrerait! Le monde scientifique en aurait pour des années... Peut-être même des siècles, si aucune autre découverte ne venait étayer la première très vite.

Hé oui! Avec une telle découverte, le professeur Mendoza est allée se fourrer tête première dans une poudrière – avec un feu de Bengale allumé entre les mains. Selon la tangente que vont prendre ses collègues, elle pourrait aussi bien être portée à de nouveaux sommets... ou voir sa carrière et sa crédibilité ruinées.

Et elle le sait.

XXX

Quelques mots sur l'archéologie en général (parce que c'est un métier qui fait rêver, mais que bien peu de gens comprennent réellement):

Oubliez Indiana Jones...

L'archéologie n'est pas une chasse au trésor ou une grande aventure remplie de dangers et de découvertes exotiques et spectaculaires. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais choisi un autre métier.

L'archéologie est une science à mi-chemin entre les sciences humaines et les sciences naturelles qui a pour but l'étude des sociétés humaines du passé à travers les restes matériels que celles-ci ont laissé derrière elles. L'objet en lui-même n'intéresse pas l'archéologue: ce sont les informations qu'il peut en tirer concernant le mode de vie de ceux qui l'ont fabriqué et utilisé qui sont importantes.

La fouille archéologique n'est pas tout; derrière cet aspect mieux connu de la profession se cachent de nombreuses recherches préliminaires ainsi que les analyses interminables des artefacts découverts. Puis vient la reconstitution du passé à partir des données recueillies; en un sens, l'archéologue est un détective du passé qui essaie de reconstituer un casse-tête auquel il manque de nombreux morceaux.

...Et par pitié, oubliez les dinosaures!

Parce que beaucoup trop de gens confondent l'archéologie et la paléontologie. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué: archéologie=_humains_ seulement!

J'étudie l'archéologie depuis moins d'un an, et je me suis déjà fait répondre plus d'une fois, en annonçant que je voulais devenir archéologue: « Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu as toujours aimé les dinosaures... » Et il semblerait que ce soit un phénomène assez courant.

Alors la prochaine fois que vous demanderez à un archéologue « comment vont les dinosaures », pensez-y...


	2. Les fouilles

Parce que sans ce dessin animé découvert à l'âge de cinq ans, je ne serais peut-être pas étudiante en archéologie aujourd'hui...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Découverte, deuxième partie: les fouilles**

L'archéologue cherche à expliquer le passé de l'être humain par le biais des traces matérielles qu'il a laissées derrière lui (artefacts, écofacts ou éléments d'architecture), traces généralement récoltées pendant des fouilles archéologiques et mises en contexte par rapport à leur site d'origine.

De par la nature même de son travail, l'archéologue doit régulièrement faire appel à des spécialistes de nombreuses disciplines différentes: architecture, anthropologie, géologie, géographie, métallurgie, mathématiques, sociologie, biologie, chimie, stratigraphie, informatique, botanique, paléoentomologie, techniques de la céramique et des textiles, linguistique, etc...

Ça, je le savais déjà avant d'arriver sur ce site dans les Pyrénées. J'ai de la chance d'y être, d'ailleurs, moi qui n'ai même pas encore complété mes études en archéologie. Il faut dire qu'Irena Mendoza est ma prof de techniques de fouilles à l'université: je fait partie des cinq élèves chanceux qu'elle a choisis pour participer à cet étrange projet de fouilles qu'elle a lancé suite à la découverte de son drôle d'oiseau doré.

Étrange projet, parce que les journalistes n'arrêtent pas de nous tourner autour – comme tout le monde, ils sont impatients d'en savoir plus. Les chantiers de fouilles ne reçoivent jamais autant d'attention, d'habitude, à moins que leur contenu n'aie une forte valeur symbolique ou culturelle, ou qu'ils ne soient le prétexte d'une lutte politique – et même dans ces cas-là, les archéologues sont le plus souvent laissés tranquilles jusqu'à la publication de leurs résultats.

Et les médias ne sont pas le pire; l'internet foisonne de ces sites (dont le nombre augmente exponentiellement chaque fois que je retourne y jeter un coup d'œil) sur lesquels des hurluberlus exposent en long, en large et en travers leurs théories abracadabrantes sur ce que le « drôle d'oiseau de Mendoza », comme la plupart des gens l'appellent maintenant, peut bien être et d'où il a bien pu venir... Les fans d'extraterrestres s'en donnent à cœur joie, évidemment, tout comme les amateurs de la théorie du complot et tous les autres dingues en quête d'extraordinaire que peut compter notre monde. Au début, c'était rigolo: c'était à qui, parmi notre petit groupe de cinq étudiants, trouverait l'hypothèse à la fois la plus farfelue et la plus élaborée en surfant sur le net pendant les temps libres. Maintenant, presque deux mois plus tard, ça commence à devenir franchement agaçant, surtout avec tous ces curieux qui essaient sans cesse de se faufiler sur le site pour voir l'oiseau de leurs propres yeux ou pour récolter des « preuves » (ne me demandez surtout pas des preuves de quoi!).

Entre tout ça et la sécurité qui a été ajoutée sur le site pour contrer le problème, le travail n'est pas très facile: c'est difficile de se concentrer quand on sait que _beaucoup_ de gens suivent les moindres faits et gestes de l'équipe de fouille avec une attention pour le moins dérangeante. C'est à croire qu'ils s'attendent tous à ce qu'on déterre un extraterrestre - ou Elvis, selon la version.

Personnellement, je commence vraiment à en avoir assez de tout ça, et il y en a plusieurs autres qui pensent comme moi dans l'équipe de fouille. Mais comme eux, je serais bien incapable de tourner le dos au projet et de rentrer chez moi... toute cette histoire est bien trop intéressante, et contrairement aux curieux qui patientent plus bas dans la montagne, je suis en plein dedans: si trouve quelque chose d'intéressant ou si on perce finalement le secret de notre gros oiseau doré, je serai au premières loges et parmi les premières personnes informées.

Car le Grand Condor (comme le professeur Mendoza insiste pour qu'on l'appelle) a jusqu'à maintenant jalousement gardé ses secrets. Les géologues ne sont pas fichus de nous dire de quoi il est fait malgré tous leurs tests – pas qu'ils aient pu en faire tant que ça, prendre même le plus petit échantillon étant toujours impossible – et aucune datation concluante n'a pu être obtenue de l'objet lui-même, même si la stratigraphie de la grotte indique que l'oiseau se serait retrouvé là, comme le document de Mendoza l'indique, quelque part autour de 400 BP.

J'ai entendu dire qu'ils voulaient bricoler une machine à rayons X pour examiner notre drôle d'oiseau de plus près, mais que ça risque de prendre encore quelques semaines, et rien ne prouve que ce sera plus efficace que les autres méthodes utilisées jusqu'à maintenant. Ceux qui planchent sur le Grand Condor commencent à être très frustrés et un peu à court d'idées, à ce qu'il paraît.

Heureusement que tous ces tracas ne me concernent pas vraiment. Avec les autres étudiants, je passe mes journées à faire des sondages dans le sol de la caverne et à l'extérieur dans l'espoir que le site contienne autre chose que le gros oiseau doré, n'importe quoi qui puisse nous donner des indices sur ce qu'il est ou comment il est arrivé ici.

Évidemment, on n'a rien trouvé. Aucune trace d'occupation humaine. Aucun artefact. Rien dans la stratigraphie ne marque l'arrivée du Grand Condor, aucune trace de son transport ne subsiste. C'est à croire qu'il est vraiment arrivé là en volant, comme l'affirme le carnet de l'ancêtre de la prof.

En fait, de nous tous, seule l'équipe attitrée à l'entrée principale a fait quelques progrès: d'après eux, l'éboulis qui a bouché l'entrée principale de la grotte est en fait d'origine humaine: on l'aurait volontairement obstruée peu de temps après la mise en place de l'oiseau. En démontant « l'éboulis » pierre par pierre, ils ont trouvé des débris de bois, peut-être une sorte d'échafaudage, et la tête d'une pioche d'époque. Une fois complètement dégagée, l'entrée devrait être assez grande pour avoir laissé passer l'oiseau... même les ailes déployées, comme l'a fait remarquer l'un de mes camarades en riant.

XXX

Je ne ris plus.

Hier, l'équipe de l'entrée a fini de dégager les débris de l'éboulis. En fin d'après-midi, le soleil a inondé la grotte – l'entrée est orientée face à l'ouest. Et la prof, se fiant à son fichu carnet, a décidé de tenter une petite expérience - ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait eu l'autorisation pour, d'ailleurs, mais personne ne l'a arrêtée, alors elle l'a fait. Il faut dire que tout le monde était très curieux (et sceptique dans la plupart des cas, mais ça, ça n'a plus aucune importance). Elle a récupéré l'espèce de grosse médaille dorée gravée d'un symbole solaire qu'elle avait trouvée avec le carnet et elle a grimpé jusque dans le « cockpit » de l'oiseau. Et elle a attendu que le soleil l'atteigne.

Évidemment, je n'ai pas vu ce qu'elle a fait (c'est l'un des archéologues plus expérimentés qui travaillent sur le site qui m'a tout expliqué ce matin), mais à ce qu'il paraît, la grosse médaille s'insère parfaitement dans une cavité à l'intérieur du cockpit, au milieu du « tableau de bord ».

C'est une clé, quoi.

Et elle doit bien fonctionner, parce que quand le soleil a touché l'oiseau, il s'est illuminé. Et je ne veux pas dire qu'il reflétait la lumière naturelle, même s'il y avait un peu de ça aussi; non, il _brillait_. Des lignes de lumière le long de ses joints, comme s'il y avait un mini-soleil enfermé à l'intérieur et que l'oiseau n'était qu'une coquille prête à se fendre pour le libérer. Les yeux aussi brillaient, tout comme les grandes plaques sur les ailes.

C'était magnifique. Et terrifiant. Après quatre siècles et demi de sommeil, la créature reprenait vie.

La tête s'est abaissée, le cockpit s'est fermé. La queue a bougé. Les ailes se sont déployées, fauchant un échafaudage au passage. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dessus.

Et les pattes – ou devrais-je dire le train d'atterrissage? - se sont repliées, et l'oiseau s'est envolé.

Il a passé l'ouverture de la grotte (c'était très serré, mais ça passait, comme l'avait prédit mon camarade de classe) et il s'est envolé.

Nous devions former un drôle de spectacle, toute l'équipe de fouille plantée debout à l'entrée de la grotte, les yeux ronds comme des billes et la bouche grande ouverte, à regarder notre sujet d'étude décrire quelques cercles paresseux dans le ciel avant d'aller se poser sur un terrain vague à peu près plat.

Le Grand Condor. Quel nom approprié, au final, surtout en y mettant les majuscules. Après avoir été témoin de cet envol, personne ne pourrait plus l'appeler le « drôle d'oiseau de Mendoza ». Il fait trop d'effet pour un nom aussi ridicule.

XXX

Sur le chantier de fouilles, ça discute ferme. Des hypothèses sont émises, on veut appeler d'autres spécialistes. Au milieu de tout ça, la prof circule de groupe en groupe, donne son opinion de temps à autre. Elle a toujours sur le visage cet immense sourire qui ne l'a pas quittée depuis qu'elle a posé l'oiseau.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un sourire comme ça. Mais bon, je suppose qu'elle en a bien le droit: elle a prouvé à tout le monde qu'elle avait raison, et d'une manière extrêmement spectaculaire qui plus est. Et puis... Je sais qu'elle a sa licence de pilote. Elle _aime_ voler. Et d'après ce qu'elle a dit, le Grand Condor se pilote mieux et plus facilement que n'importe quel avion qu'elle ait jamais vu. Un vrai jeu d'enfant. Son envie de reprendre l'air avec est palpable.

En bas de la montagne, sur internet et dans les journaux, les curieux sont plus excités que jamais. Dans les milieux scientifique, le débat fait rage et les hypothèses fusent, à peine plus plausibles pour certaines que celles énoncées par les adeptes de la théorie du complot. On veut examiner l'oiseau dans ses moindres détails, savoir de quoi il est fait, comprendre son fonctionnement, connaître ses origines. Des démarches ont été entamées pour que des spécialistes de tous horizons participent au projet.

De par la nature même de son travail, l'archéologue doit régulièrement faire appel à des spécialistes de nombreuses disciplines différentes: architecture, anthropologie, géologie, géographie, métallurgie, mathématiques, sociologie, biologie, chimie, stratigraphie, informatique, botanique, paléoentomologie, techniques de la céramique et des textiles, linguistique, etc.

Mais c'est certainement la première fois que des archéologues auront besoin d'experts en aéronautique...

Ou faudrait-il plutôt appeler la NASA?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BP: _before present_: système de datation pour laquelle une date correspond à l'âge de l'objet par rapport au présent, qui est fixé à 1950. 400 BP correspond donc à 400 ans avant 1950, c'est-à-dire 1550. Il s'agit bien entendu d'une date approximative.


End file.
